Used
by Aris1013
Summary: Biride has taken over as Commander, and has decided the Rangers are not using their power to their full potential. He soon realizes how useful Bridge's powers are, and is determined to use the Green Ranger as a weapon for S.P.D.
1. Questions

**AN: This story was inspired by the episode "Dismissed," but it does not follow the same plot line except for Birdie relieving Cruger of his command. Hope you enjoy!**

00000000

After Supreme Commander Birdie relieved Commander Cruger of his duties, he wasted no time in delving into finding a use out of B Squad's abilities. He thought their abilities were wasted as the resources they should be. One of his first acts was to hunt down Kat to find out more about the rangers he was now in charge of.

"Ah, Ms. Manx. I wanted to talk to you about the B Squad cadets."

Kat knew she would not like whatever he had to say. "What about them?"

"I have come to understand they possess special abilities?"

"That's correct, sir." She wondered where he was going with this.

"And what sort of powers do they possess?"

"Well, sir, Jack…I mean Cadet Landers can de-materialize through solid objects. Cadet Tate can create energy shields. Cadet Delgado can multiply. Cadet Carson can read energy fields, and Cadet Drew can absorb any material in her hands causing them to become very strong."

"Ah, I see. And can they use these powers while morphed?"

"Not yet, sir, but we have been developing technology to allow that."

"Hmm…" Birdie crossed his hands behind his back. "I presume you are able to test their abilities?"

Kat nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Good, I would like to see their abilities in action for myself. See if any of them are worth anything."

Kat scoffed a little. "I'll program a simulation for you sir."

"Very good." He nodded at her and left the room.

The next day Kat prepared the rangers for the simulation Birdie has requested. She stood before them in the Command Center.

"Rangers, Commander Birdie would like to assess your abilities."

Jack hated the thought of Birdie taking Crueger's place, but he knew he had to follow the chain of command and comply. "Not a problem."

The rangers headed for the simulation lab and got into position. The whole thing was simple enough, something they had all done while at S.P.D. They entered a warehouse and stopped once they got into the door. Bridge slipped his glove off and waved his hand in front of him.

"Jack, behind that wall."

"Got it." Jack ran at the wall and dematerialized through it to fight the Krybots on the other side.

More Krybots appeared in the building and Z multiplied so she could fight more robots off at once. Bridge waved his hand again and saw how the Krybots were going to attack. He dodged each blow and took them out. Syd saw a few Krybots standing under a metal walkway. She snatched a piece of iron out of her belt.

"Fists of iron!" She punched one of the beams causing the metal walkway to collapse onto the Krybots.

While the others were fighting, multiple Krybots headed for Sky, surrounding him. He made shield on one side of him so he could split up the fight. After he had defeated them, he pushed the shield into the Krybots in front of him, destroying them all.

Each and every Krybot was taken out by the rangers in a quick and efficient manner. Kat stopped the simulation.

"Thank you cadets."

The rangers saluted and left the room.

Birdie hummed under his breath. "Quite impressive, though they could use some work. I would like their files delivered to my desk."

Kat did not like the thought of Birdie looking through the ranger's lives, but she could not deny him this request. "Right away, sir."

The next time Kat saw him, Birdie was carrying the files in his hand. "Ms. Manx, I've been reading over the cadet records. I've noticed something about cadet…" He looked at the top file in his hand. "Carson."

"What about him sir?" Kat worried what the Commander would say.

"He has the thickest file for one thing. While it would seem he has progressed the most, his abilities also seem to be the most problematic."

"Sir, his powers are the most complex of the bunch. The others have all learned how to strengthen and control their abilities, but Cadet Carson continues to gain new ones. That being said, he has learned immense control."

"Yes, I'm sure, but what of his past? Institutionalized?"

"That was before anyone understood his ability. Bridge sees things different than you or I. Not everyone understands that." Kat wanted to make sure she got the point across, but she still worried about what Birdie might do with that information.

"Of course. Thank you Ms. Manx." Birdie left the room.

Kat had a bad feeling about his sudden interest in Bridge.

00000000

"Why does Birdie want to evaluate us?" Z looked at Kat.

Kat pursed her lips. "He just wants to talk to each of you one on one, it's not an evaluation…at least that's not what he said it was."

Jack noticed her annoyance. "Everything okay?"

Kat sighed. "I think he's taken an interest in your abilities, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

One by one each ranger had to talk to Birdie. It was simple enough; he asked them about their progress at S.P.D. and then detested them for their wasted potential. Although frustrated each ranger got through it with ease and without worry, that was until Bridge stepped into the room. Birdie seemed to talk to him the longest.

"So cadet, I understand you have some sort of empathic ability?"

"Yes, sir. I can read auras…did you want me to read yours?" Bridge was about to take off his gloves when Birdie put a hand up to stop him.

"No, that's quite alright." He eyed Bridge's hands. "You wear gloves to prevent your power from occurring all the time?"

"Umm, sort of. They help. If I touch something with my bare hands I get readings off of it. The gloves block that out. They help keep me in control."

"So you have trouble controlling your ability?"

"No! No, I don't. I have really good control, but sometimes energy can be overwhelming. I always handle it though."

"Did you handle all those time you had to go to the infirmary?"

Bridge straightened up a little. "Like I said sir, thoughts can be overwhelming sometimes."

"Ah yes, you read thoughts as well?"

"Not always."

"Hmm…your powers have progressed quite a bit since coming here haven't they?"

"Yes, sir."

"I do wonder how they could progress in the future. If you are able to read thoughts now, you may be able to control thoughts later."

That scared Bridge. "I would never want to control thoughts. Reading them now is too much of an invasion of privacy as it is."

Birdie hummed under his breath. "But what about criminals? What if you could stop a crime from happening just by thinking it?"

"No, bad thoughts in my head…that would be bad, very bad."

"I thought you said you had control."

"I do, but I still have to be careful." Bridge was getting flustered.

"Careful, or weak?"

"I'm not weak. Look I can't control thoughts, so this entire conversation is moot." Bridge was fuming.

"You may go cadet." Birdie scowled.

Bridge said nothing as he jumped from his seat and left the room. As soon as the others saw Bridge, they picked up on his agitation. Z was the first to say something to the Green Ranger.

"You okay?"

Bridge huffed. "That was terrible. It's like he wants to use our powers as a weapon or something."

"Yeah, he made it seem like we weren't using out powers right." Z shook her head.

Bridge plopped himself down on the couch. "I miss Crueger."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, us too."

"Well whether we like Commander Birdie or not, we're stuck with him. We can't get Crueger back unless he decides to do it, so until then we just have to follow the chain of command." Sky was very matter of fact.

Syd rolled her eyes. "Well we don't have to like it, even if we do have to listen to what he says."

Over the next few days, Bridge let his anger subside. The rangers grew busy with new training and commands from Commander Birdie. He was pushing their limits, but determined to create his ideal team. They worried he would try to get rid of them all together, but they knew Kat would have gave him a few reasons to stop that action. Bridge was too occupied with all the new changes he did not have the time to be angry; that was until a cadet approached him with a message to report to one of the interrogation rooms. He hated the sound of that, but he knew he could not refuse. Once he got there he wished he had.

"Ah Cadet Carson, finally. There is a criminal whom refuses to talk. I need you to tell us everything he knows."

"You want me to interrogate him?" Bridge knew what he was really asking, but he was hopeful.

"No Cadet, I do not need your subpar interrogation techniques, I need you to use your abilities."

"You want me to read his mind? I don't think that's a good idea."

Birdie scoffed. "Well what good is your ability to mind read if you can't even use it?"

Bridge knew he needed to choose his words carefully. "I am fine with using my abilities to help, but too much and it could mess with my head."

"Then do it this one time."

Bridge knew that Birdie would not let him do this just once. He knew as soon as the Commander saw how well his powers worked he would abuse it.

Birdie crossed his hands behind his back. "Unless of course, you aren't able."

That was enough for Bridge. "Fine. I'll do it."

Bridge stood up and went to the interrogation room with the criminal in it. He could already feel the negative energy pulsing off of him. Bridge sat in front of the alien and stared for a moment. He did not recognize him as one of the guys they had caught recently, so another group must have made the arrest.

"They say you aren't saying anything…well not anything just the something that they want you to."

The criminal gave him a strange look. "What?"

"You don't have to say anything to me. You may be able to stay quiet, but your thoughts can't."

He took off his glove and put his hand up to his temple. He focused his mind on the aliens thoughts.

"You have a brother that helped you rob that bank."

The alien perked up. "What are you doing?"

"He's hiding on Peterson Street. He's been robbing smaller places while you've been in here. He's hiding out in the basement right with everything you've stolen together." Bridge removed his hand from his temple and replaced his glove. He left the room leaving the criminal sputtering at what was just said.

"Now wait a minute! You can't possibly know any of that. Hey come back here! It ain't true!"

Birdie stared at Bridge as he came out of the interrogation room. "My, my, my, that was quite impressive. That is of course if all the information is correct."

"It is." Bridge was done with the Commander for the day. He did not care about respect at the moment. He just wanted to get away from him. He knew this was just the beginning of a long line of torment.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Concerns

**Thank you Catgox, Pitapafrita, and kelli.n.c for reviewing!**

000000000

Bridge knew better than to believe Birdie that he would only be used once to read a criminal's mind. Everything he had seen panned out to be true, and Bridge could feel the energy shift around the Commander. He saw a weapon. One that had the ability to stop crime before it happened. Bridge was not surprised to get another call into the interrogation room to read another mind. It angered him a little that Birdie only saw the ranger's for their powers, but it was nice to be able to use them to help. He had gone most of his life with people just scoffing him off because they did not understand his abilities. He told the others that he could be used as a weapon and over time they realized he was right. There was something different about how Birdie was using him though, he knew Birdie could care less about Bridge, and that worried him. Birdie was acting a bit nicer to the team the more Bridge helped him. He was not as cruel about every detail, nor did enforce as much extra training. He also did not exploit the other's abilities. As nice as it was for the team, Bridge realized he was being called down to the interrogation room almost every day. Reading the minds of the bad guys was starting to affect the Green Ranger. Bridge had a pounding headache when he was called once more to do what Birdie wanted. Bridge knew he could push through again, and he did not expect Birdie to ask him to do something else.

"We know the Garter Gang is going to commit a crime, but we can never catch them in the act. You need to tell us where their next crime will take place." Birdie pulled up a digital map.

Bridge looked at him like he was insane. "It doesn't exactly work like that, sir. I can't just pinpoint where something might happen. I need an object, energy, something to go on."

"I think you aren't trying hard enough."

"Look, I've been helping you almost every day, but it's taking a toll on me. I need to stop for a while. Meditate. Get the negative energy out."

"So you can't do it." Birdie glared a little.

"I just need some time."

Birdie walked away a little as if off in his own world. "I wonder how the rangers would fair at the seven mile run through the tough terrain course."

"Wait, I never said I wouldn't do it."

Birdie turned back around. "Then show me on the map."

Bridge sighed and concentrated. He honestly had no idea if he could do what Birdie asked, but he decided to give it his best shot. If he failed at this, there was no telling what Birdie would do to him and the team. He saw nothing at first, but then flashes began to go across his mind. He saw four men meeting someone at the junk yard. He continued to push through until a wave of nausea came through. Bridge opened his eyes and pointed to the junk yard on the map. He then proceeded to get up and run to the nearest trashcan he could find. Tapping into energy like that was not a good idea. After he was done being sick Birdie approached him.

"Very good Cadet. Now B squad may go and see if your prediction comes to pass."

A small groan escaped Bridge before he joined the others on their new assignment. He chose not to tell them what they were doing there. He did not want them to know he could be wrong about everything. The Commander had said they got a tip on a crime happening, so Bridge did not dispute it.

When they arrived at the junkyard they walked right in the middle of a weapons trade happening. Bridge saw the same four men that flashed across his mind. Once they saw the rangers they shot a blaster beam towards them. The rangers dodged out of the way. Bridge had not known they were going to do that. The man the gang had met there ran off leaving the four men ready for a fight. Jack, Syd, and Sky each took a guy to fight, while Bridge decided to help Z take out the guy she was running towards. He was not up to fighting alone, not with how tired he was. Not to mention the sick feeling that was coursing through him still. It did not take long for everyone to arrest their gang member. Bridge knew he was not much help in capturing the one Z and him fought off, but he was not sure anyone noticed how delayed his fighting was. They each carded the criminals and headed towards their vehicles.

On the way back to S.P.D., all Bridge could think about was how much his abilities had progressed in his time at the academy. He should not have been able to just look at a map and find a crime about to take place. Bridge was not sure what to think about that, but he knew it terrified him. An alarm on his bike broke Bridge out of his thoughts. Kat was sending them a message.

"Rangers, Gruumm has sent monsters to Sector 18."

"On it!" Jack, who was in the lead, turned his bike prompting the others to follow.

Bridge was not sure how much more fighting he could do for the day. Once they got to where the monsters were attacking, the Rangers saw a bunch of Krybots and two monsters. They were not sure what they were doing, but they jumped into the fight. Bridge tried a little harder this time, he knew he was not much help with the last fight, but he also had a lot on his mind at the time. He still did, but Bridge tried to push that aside to help the others bring in the bad guys. After they defeated the Krybots, the two monsters jumped into giant robots and began heading towards the buildings. The Rangers called on the Megazord and fought off the monsters. Bridge was just relieved to sit down for a moment, even if he did have to pilot a leg.

By the time they got back to S.P.D., Bridge was tired, hungry, and ready to sit down and meditate all the negative energy away. His head was pounding, and his temper was short. He started getting snappy with the others. Z came up to him once they got back to the base.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Bridge had a short tone.

Z motioned back a little. "You just didn't seem yourself out there…"

"Well, I'm fine okay, so stop assuming I'm not."

"Geez, sorry for asking." Z began to walk away, but Bridge realized his sudden temper.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Even though he apologized, Bridge could feel the tension amongst the Rangers. He grabbed an apple to eat and decided to go try to meditate for a while. That always helped. After Bridge finished his apple, he found a place in the Common Room to clear his mind. Once he got positioned, he soon realized meditating would be harder than he thought. Emotions were high for the entire academy due to finals approaching. Finals week always gave Bridge trouble. The other cadets gave off a constant wave of stress and anxiety. Bridge tried to relax and rebuild his mental walls, but he could only do so much with the stress he was under. By the time the sun went down, Bridge was ready to go to bed and crash for the night. When he got into his room, he skipped his usual long night routine and just put on pajamas and fell into bed. He was out before he could turn off the light. He was only asleep for a few hours before Bridge found himself jumping up out of bed and running to the bathroom to release the contents of his stomach. His head was spinning so much Bridge could not stand. All he could do was crawl back to his bed, and try not to throw up again.

Finding sleep again was difficult. Too many thoughts were running through Bridge's head, and not all were his. Meditating earlier had helped him get a grip on his emotions, but sleeping kept him vulnerable. By the time morning came, Bridge felt awful. Of course right after breakfast, Birdie called him into the interrogation room again. As soon as Bridge walked into the room he spoke to the Commander.

"Sir, I'm done doing this for you. At least for a while. I need a break. My abilities need a break."

Birdie scowled. "I'm sorry cadet, I never realized I made this sound like a choice. Your abilities are a weapon we need to use, no matter what the cost. If you won't use them to their full capacity, I would hate to have to intervene."

Bridge did not like the sound of that. "Sir?"

"As Commander I have a lot of responsibility, and power. I could reevaluate you and your teammates. I do not wish to find them unfit to do their jobs anymore, but I must do what's best for the city they protect."

Bridge was shocked at the threats coming from the new Commander. "But sir, you have to understand…"

Birdie held a hand up to stop Bridge from talking. "And you cadet. If you were found unfit for active duty, you may just end back where you resided before you came here."

Bridge sat down at the table in the room. He did not want to see his team get torn apart. He definitely did not want to go back to a psych ward again. Those were dark times in the Green Ranger's life. Bridge was so taken back by the lengths Birdie would go to make him do this, but he realized he really did not have a choice.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Very good." Birdie motioned at the two way mirror for the cadets on the other side to bring in the criminal.

Bridge did as he was told despite how tired he was. As he read the criminal's mind he saw that he had done some particular terrible things. Images that he would not be able to get out of his head for quite some time. After relaying everything of importance to Birdie, Bridge felt drained. He could sense the anger from the criminals he had been interrogating. Even though they were carded between sessions, their energy was still in the air, building up bit by bit. The air in that room was growing thick with negativity. All Bridge wanted to do was get out of there and get some rest. Bridge walked down the hall and when he reached the main area he stopped. He realized that for the life of him he could not remember where his room was from there. Bridge stood outside the hallway for a long time just staring. He tried to remember which way to go, but was having no luck. Jack eventually came across him.

"Hey, Bridge. What are you doing?"

Bridge looked at him with tired eyes. "I was going to my room."

Jack waited for him to continue, but he never did. "And?"

"I'm not sure."

"Not sure of what?"

Bridge did not answer his question. Instead he asked one. "Where did you just come from?"

Jack gave him a weird look. "Oh, umm, the weight room…why?"

Before Jack could finish talking Bridge was walking away.

Jack just shook his head. "Okay, then."

Bridge walked in the direction Jack from hoping something would jog his memory, but with everything running through his head, he could not remember how to get around the base. He wondered around a little longer before the alarms went off, which happened to be enough to jerk his memory. Bridge snapped back into sanity and headed for the Control Room. Once there Birdie gave the Rangers their orders.

"Cadets, Gruumm has sent an alien to terrorize the city. I want you to stop him, and bring him back to S.P.D. Dismissed."

Bridge knew exactly what that meant for him.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Breakdown

**Thank you kelli.n.c and Catgox for reviewing!**

00000000

When the Rangers got into the city the alien sent by Gruumm was destroying anything in sight. Bridge could already tell he was not created by Mora, but hired to try and destroy them. After the Rangers took out the Krybots, Bridge hesitated following the rangers into the fight.

"Bridge, come on!" Syd yelled for help.

Bridge pushed his own selfishness aside to help them fight off the monster. Just when they thought they had him, the alien jumped into a robot. The Rangers called on their Megazord to stop him. He gave them a run for their money. There were a lot of close calls for the Rangers. After a long fight, the Rangers finally knocked the robot out of commission. Before the alien could get up off the ground, Sky was weighing his guilt with his morpher. The scanner came out guilty.

"He's wanted on a lot of planets." Sky shut his morpher, and the Rangers carded the criminal.

As they headed back to S.P.D. Bridge's anxiety was increasing the closer they got. He knew as soon as they walked in the doors, he would be called down to get inside the head of the guy they had just caught. That was not something he was looking forward to.

Sky had noticed Bridge was acting more off than usual. "You okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

Bridge wanted to tell him everything right then, but he knew what Birdie would do if anyone found out. Instead Bridge took a breath and gave his best smile. "I'm okay, just a lot of static has been getting in lately. I'll be fine."

"Is that why you were sick the other night?"

Bridge nodded. "You know how finals week can be."

Sky looked suspicious, but nodded. "Okay."

Bridge walked down the hall, and before he could get another step further, a cadet came up to him.

"Commander Birdie would like to see you sir."

Bridge sighed, but nodded. He knew this would happen, and he knew he did not have a choice.

He went into the interrogation room and sat across from the alien they had just brought in. He wasted no time, the sooner he could get this over with, the sooner he could try to rest. He took off his gloves and put his fingers against his temple. The moment his skin touched, Bridge's world exploded. On a normal day Bridge was able to weed out thoughts and memories when reading a mind, but being so tired and worn down made his natural defenses useless. Every memory the alien ever had was racing through Bridge's mind all at once. There were almost no good things in his life. He was a cruel evil being, which was why Gruumm had chosen him. Bridge could not get a grasp on anything. All he could do was rip his hands from his temple. He gasped and could feel the blood already dripping from his nose. He put his gloves on as quick as he could, and stumbled to the door. He could hear the alien laughing at him.

"My mind too much for you ranger?"

Once Bridge was out of the room he slid down the wall and tried regaining his bearings. Birdie walked over to him followed by a cadet holding a glass of water.

"You alright, Cadet?"

Bridge took the water. "No..obviously."

Birdie scowled. "This criminal is a direct link to Gruumm, and may be a key component in taking him down. Were you able to get any information?"

Bridge caught his breath and tired not to throw up. "No, it was all too much. Too much information at once. So much…"

"Rest now Ranger."

Bridge thought that maybe Birdie was finally being nice, and realizing how Bridge's abilities worked.

"We can try again tomorrow."

Nope.

Bridge made his way back to his room and laid in his bed all night, but sleep would not come. He was so tired, but too much was going on in his head. He was losing his grip on reality. It felt like every thought was making its way into his head. He was beginning to forget the little things; what he ate for breakfast, what his middle name was. Too much was happening, he could not decipher between his memories and others. The thought of going back into that interrogation room was repulsing, but Bridge knew he had no choice. He worked all night trying to block unwanted energy out, but he could only do so much in his current state. Bridge needed a way to block everything out and stop pushing his abilities. He needed time, but the new Commander would never allow that.

By morning, Bridge got himself to a point where he could stand up without his head screaming at him. He was able to block out enough to get him going, but he knew all that work would be gone as soon as Birdie called him to interrogate the criminal from the day before. Bridge did his best to avoid anyone that may report to Birdie. He went to the lab first thing in the morning in case anyone was waiting for him in the cafeteria. There were a few rooms in the lab that lower level cadets were not allowed in. Bridge decided to stay in there for as long as possible. He fiddled with anything he could get his hands on. After a few hours, Bridge regretted not grabbing something to eat on his way to the lab. He had to eat something so he did not add to his current struggles at staying himself.

Bridge poked his head out of the lab and checked the hallway. Once it was clear he used some of the moves he had learned in his stealth training to avoid any unwanted attention. He made it to the cafeteria and managed to grab something quick to eat. As he ate, Bridge walked fast back to the lab. He hoped he could get away with being in there for the rest of the day. Once he reached the door of the lab a cadet appeared.

"Sir…"

Bridge tried to ignore him, but the cadet cut him off before he could get in the door.

"Sir! Commander Birdie wants to see you in the interrogation hall."

Bridge thought of a hundred things he could do in that moment to not go, but all of them ended up with him disbanded, and getting sent back to the looney bin. He said nothing as he walked away from the cadet and headed for the interrogation rooms.

"Sir, did you hear me?"

Bridge held a hand up as he walked away. "Yeah, I did."

The Green ranger felt like he was going to be sick before he even got to the door. He took a deep breath as he went up to Commander Birdie. The bird looked angry.

"Finally Cadet, I've been trying to track you down all day."

"Let's just get this over with." Bridge did not care if he was being rude anymore.

He walked past Birdie and sat down at the table. They brought the criminal from the day before in, and Bridge took a calming breath before taking off his gloves. He was angry and ready to get in this guy's head and get out something they could use. He just needed one thing to get Birdie off of his back. He put his hands on his temples and dug his way in. The criminal gripped the table and stared Bridge in the eye. He was blocking Bridge out. Bridge was surprised that he was able to do that, no one had ever been able to block him out before. Bridge was shaking, but he continued to push on. He had to get something before he could pull away. Foggy flashes danced across his brain; he did not even notice the blood running down his face. He saw Gruumm talking to him, and then he saw Broodwing standing next to them both. Bridge gasped as he pulled away, his head was buzzing. He got up and stumbled to the door.

"Broodwing is working with Gruumm." Bridge tried to catch his breath.

Birdie hummed. "We figured as much, but the confirmation is a start."

"I can't go back in his mind today. He tried blocking me out, please…" Bridge decided he was not above begging.

Birdie stayed silent for a moment before nodding. "He isn't going anywhere, pull yourself together Cadet, and we'll try again tomorrow."

Bridge did not want to come back, but he would take the small amount of mercy that Birdie gave him. It took everything in his power to compose himself enough to make his way to his room.

00000000

Sky was lying on his bed reading his handbook when Bridge came into their room. Usually Bridge was chipper and said hello, but when he walked through the door, he looked like he was million miles away. Sky had noticed something off with him for a while, but when he asked him about it, Bridge just scoffed it off and said everything was fine. Sky shut his handbook and sat up, Bridge was not fine. Sky knew that, but he had ignored the problem, but now seeing a smudge of red under his nose was enough to make Sky find out once and for all what was going on.

"Is that blood on your face?"

In a daze, Bridge wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I'm fine."

"You aren't though." Sky got up and walked over to his friend.

Bridge shuffled away from him. "Don't okay. I said I'm fine."

"Bridge, just talk to me." Sky grabbed Bridge's arm to turn him around, but the boy freaked out.

"Don't touch me!" Bridge pulled his arm out of Sky's grip and backed into the wall. He slid down to the floor with wide eyes.

Sky backed away a little. "Okay, you are definitely not fine. Bridge, I'm your best friend. Just tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"Everything." Tears spilled out of Bridge's eyes.

Sky took small steps to Bridge and sat down next to him.

"It's all too much Sky. I don't know who all these thoughts belong to anymore."

"This isn't just because of everyone being stressed out for finals week. There's more going on here. Bridge just tell me what's making this happen."

Bridge shook his head. "I can't."

"Why can't you?" Sky could see Bridge unravelling before his eyes.

Bridge held hands to his head, as if to try and suffocate the thoughts. "They'll lock me away, and take your morphers, but I can't anymore…I can't."

"Bridge, does this have to do with the Commander?" Sky realized this had all started after Birdie evaluated them because of their powers.

"Minds are private, meant for one person. It's not right." Bridge rocked back and forth a little. "I shouldn't be in there, they shouldn't be in here." Bridge tapped his head.

"Whose minds, Bridge?"

"Criminals. They have information, but won't talk, so I have to get in. I have to invade and find out what they did. Everything they've done." Bridge looked at Sky with desperate eyes. "Please, don't make me got back in."

Sky was piecing the whole thing together. "Biridie's been making you interrogate criminals by reading their minds."

Bridge's eyes widened a little. "You can't know. No one can know or we all stop being Power Rangers."

Sky began to feel his insides boil. "No one knows Bridge. You don't have to go back there anymore. You should get some sleep, okay?"

Bridge gave a couple small nods and let Sky help him up off of the floor. Sky got Bridge into bed, and was thankful at how fast he fell asleep. Sky could not remember if he had ever felt as angry as he did now. It was time to have a word with the Commander.

As Sky marched down the hallway he thought about every rule he was about to break. Everything he believed in was about to be questioned, but he did not care. Birdie could not get away with what he had done, and he was about to hear about it. He barged into the Command Center and stomped up to the Commander.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Kat's mouth dropped. "Sky!"

"No." He looked at her. "He's been using Bridge to interrogate criminals."

"What?" Kat looked at Birdie.

Birdie kept his cool. "What has Cadet Carson said?"

Sky clenched his fists. "Not much, but enough for me to figure out what you've been doing."

"Yes, I am finally putting these abilities you all have to good use. They were a waste the way you all used them."

Kat butted in. "Sir, with all due respect, Bridge's abilities are sensitive. You can't just have him invade the minds of criminals."

"Especially criminals. He can't have all those thoughts mixing in with his." Sky was fuming.

Birdie rolled his eyes. "Carson knew of the consequences, but his duty to S.P.D. outweighs that."

"You didn't give him a choice. You threatened him and us, so he would do whatever you wanted him to."

Kat turned to the Blue Ranger. "Sky, is Bridge alright?"

Sky calmed a little. "He's all mixed up right now. He needs rest, and to not get any more information for you. Ever."

"If the Ranger is incapable of doing his job, then perhaps he should not be here." Birdie was not having any of the current conversation.

"No." Sky took a step forward. "You don't get to do that. You can't just kick him off the team because he can't be your weapon. You hurt him again, and you'll regret it."

"You cannot speak to your Commander in that way!" Birdie was getting angry now.

"I don't give damn who you are. You aren't my Commander. You're done using Bridge."

Birdie opened his mouth to speak, but a young cadet interrupted him by running into the room.

"Sir!"

"Unauthorized cadets are not allowed in the Command Center!"

"Sorry Sir, but there's a problem in the Rec-Room. It's the Green Ranger Sir, he's gone insane."

Sky gave Kat a worried look before glaring at Commander Birdie and running out of the room. He needed to get to Bridge.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Unsafe

**Thank you kelli.n.c and Adrianna Agray for reviewing!**

00000000

Sky ran down the hallway as he radioed the others to meet him in the Rec-Room. Sky was relieved when they arrived there right after him, he needed to assess the situation and decide what to do. Bridge was fighting a D-Level Cadet, and doing quite well despite the dazed look in his eyes.

"What's happening?" Jack looked at Sky for answers.

"Sleep walking?" Z looked at the Blue Ranger as well.

"No." Sky never took his eyes off of Bridge. "His thoughts are mixed up. He thinks he's one of the bad guys."

The silence from the others told Sky they were confused.

"It's a long story."

"What do we do?" Syd was scared.

"Try not to kill him." Sky moved in when he saw Bridge put the cadet into a choke hold and force him onto the floor.

The others ran in with him to pull Bridge off of the student. Z jumped in when they shoved Bridge; she grabbed the cadet, and told him to run. Bridge shoved the others back getting the upper hand. He was about to hit Syd when Sky grabbed him from behind and heaved him into the wall. Sky made a shield around them and grabbed Bridge's face. Bridge struggled to get out of his grasp, but Sky refused to let go.

"Bridge, listen to me. You aren't a criminal. You haven't done anything. You don't want to hurt anyone."

Bridge blinked a few times. He was trying to get a grip on his own mind.

"Sky?"

Sky nodded. "It's okay."

Before he could say anything else, Bridge's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Sky dropped his shield so he could catch the Green Ranger.

"We need to get him to Med-Bay."

The others helped Sky get Bridge to the infirmary where Kat met them to begin helping Bridge. Once she got started Jack turned to the Blue Ranger and asked what they were all thinking.

"Okay, can you please explain what just happened?"

Sky sighed and looked at the unconscious Green Ranger. "Birdie has been making Bridge interrogate criminals. It was too much for him, so their thoughts were working their way into his. Mixing with them. I've seen it happen before in the early days. All the criminals being brought in would get to his head and well, from the way Bridge explains it, he has no idea that their thoughts aren't his. He almost becomes them for a while. That's why he was trying to hurt everyone in sight a second ago."

Z shook her head in anger. "Birdie had no right to do that to him."

"No, he didn't." Sky was still upset.

"Birdie can't get away with this." Syd crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I agree, but what can we do. He's the senior commanding officer. He's about the highest rank there is." Sky hated that the rules made Birdie almost untouchable.

"We need Crueger back." Jack knew Crueger could find a solution.

"Well right now, we have to deal with Commander Birdie." Kat looked at them. "Bridge is stable. Very sedated, but stable right now. He needs rest and to be away from as many worried thoughts as possible."

The others took the hint and left the room. They all made their way to the Rec-Room to clean up the mess they had just made, and to decide what to do next. They talked ideas until night fell. Each trying to think of a way to get rid of Birdie and bring back Crueger. One by one the rangers fell asleep, leaving Sky sitting in his thoughts. He decided to make his way back towards Bridge's room. He did not want to add to any of the energy flowing though him, so Sky found a spot in the waiting room. Being a little closer to Bridge made him feel better just in case something happened again. He too fell asleep, but was awoken by Kat a few hours later.

"Sky, get up." She was shaking him awake.

Sky looked up to see Kat standing over him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Commander Birdie. After Bridge's incident yesterday, he's deemed him dangerous to the academy. He wants to lock him up."

Sky stood up. "What? We can't let that happen."

"I know, that's why you are going to take him away from here for a while." Kat led the way to Bridge's room.

Sky followed. "Where?"

"Anywhere, but you have to hurry." Kat called the others to meet them in Bridge's room.

They rushed in as Kat and Sky were trying to get Bridge awake enough to get up. Jack helped haul the Green Ranger out of the bed. He moaned a little when they stood him up.

"It's okay, Bridge." Jack looked at Kat. "What's going on?"

"Birdie wants Bridge locked away. He thinks he's dangerous."

Z was outraged. "But this is his fault!"

"I know, but Birdie doesn't see it that way." Kat walked with the rangers while they headed to the jeep.

Syd went to Sky and Bridge's room to pack a few things for them. She grabbed some food as well and met them back at the jeep. She handed the bag to Sky and looked at a sleeping Bridge in the passenger seat.

"Take care of him."

Sky took the bag. "Thanks, I will."

Jack nodded at Sky. "We'll handle things here."

"We'll figure out a way to get Crueger back, and fix all this." Z agreed.

Sky nodded back at them, and got into the jeep. He left not wasting anytime. They needed to put as much space between them and Birdie as possible. He had no idea if the Commander would send people after them to bring Bridge back.

They had been driving for three hours when Bridge finally began to stir.

Sky looked over at him. "Hey buddy."

Bridge grabbed his head. "Sky?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Bridge opened his eyes a little. "We're driving."

"That's right."

"Birdie?"

Sky smiled a little at Bridge's insight, even with heavy meds. "Yeah."

Bridge sighed. "I'm not crazy."

"I know that."

Bridge sat up in his seat. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to clear your mind."

"Okay." Bridge stayed quiet for a while after that. He trusted Sky and knew they would be okay. He watched the world fly by until he drifted back to sleep again.

When Bridge woke up again they were in the middle of a forest. Sky was out of the jeep, already unpacking some of their stuff.

"Where are we?"

Sky looked over at him. "As far away from civilization as I could get us. My dad used to take me camping out here."

Bridge got out of the car, and soaked in his surroundings. "It's so quiet."

Sky knew he did not just mean the sounds around them.

Bridge sat down against a tree and sighed.

"How's your head?" Sky hoped this place would help him.

"Jumbled, hurts…Did I…choke a D Squad Cadet?"

Sky sat down next to him. "You weren't in your right mind."

Bridge groaned. "No wonder Birdie wants to lock me away."

"Remember this is his fault. We shouldn't even have to be here."

Bridge shook his head. "But I know my limitations, and I still pushed them."

"He forced you." Sky's face grew stern.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe I could handle it. I was wrong."

"Bridge, you tried your best."

"He doesn't just want to lock me up to protect everyone from me you know. If I go back he'll use me as a weapon until it kills me."

"I won't let that happen."

Bridge gave a sad smile. "You may not get a choice."

"Look, I don't care what you are seeing or feeling. I won't let anything happen to you. The others are working on getting Crueger back in command, we won't let Birdie take you away."

Bridge nodded.

Sky knew that was all he was going to get from the Green Ranger. "Okay, you need to gain back all your control, so I'm going to get firewood, and you…" Sky gave him a weird look. "Meditate, or whatever it is you need to do."

Bridge laughed a little. "Good plan."

When Sky returned with the firewood, he was happy to see Bridge with his gloves off; bare hands touching the ground. Sky stayed quiet as he started a fire, he knew Bridge would need as much quiet and space as possible. As Sky was getting out food from their pack, he was thinking about what good touching the ground could be doing for Bridge.

"It's keeping me centered." Bridge had his eyes closed.

Sky looked up from what he was doing and shook his head. "You shouldn't do that you know. Not after being so overloaded with thoughts like you were."

Bridge opened his eyes. "I can't help it. I'm connected to Earth right now, like it's breathing and I'm part of the lungs. I feel everything."

"And that's keeping you controlled?"

"Earth doesn't think like people. It's steady, like you are."

Sky smiled a little, and continued to make food for them. After a while he spoke again.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Bridge put his gloves back on and came over to the fire. "I tried, but the academy was too much."

Sky handed him a bowl of soup. "Eat slow."

Bridge nodded and accepted the bowl. The last time he had tried to eat anything it came right back up. This was a welcomed meal.

Sky was watching Bridge as they ate.

"This isn't your fault." Bridge took another spoonful of soup.

Sky hated when Bridge did that. "I should have noticed something was going on before. I did notice, but I didn't pay attention. Getting sick, short tempered, quiet, not sleeping. I should have known something was going on."

"You did, and you asked, but I told you I was fine. I didn't want anyone to know what Birdie was having me do."

"I should have pushed it." Sky shook his head.

"I wouldn't have told you. Either way we would have still ended up here, or worse, so don't be angry with yourself. Please."

Sky agreed in silence, and continued to eat his soup.

After they finished eating, Bridge went back to meditating. Sky stayed up watching the fire until he began to nod off. He shook himself awake, not wanting to fall asleep incase Bridge needed anything.

"I'm going to get some sleep, I haven't in a while. You should too." Bridge must have caught on to him.

Sky wiped his eyes and nodded.

They both slept through most of the night, but when morning came Bridge scrambled awake, jarring Sky.

"What's going on?" Sky sat up and noticed Bridge out of breath and looking around like he forgot where he was.

"We have to go back."

"What? Bridge it's not safe for you."

Bridge shook his head. "No, they aren't safe. The monster that pushed me over the edge, he wanted to get caught. He's planning on attacking from the inside. We have to get back before it's too late."

"Are sure this wasn't just a dream. A normal one?"

"It's not. I was in his head before, I couldn't see it then, but I saw it just now. Sky, we have to."

Sky nodded. "Okay, okay. We'll go."

The two jumped up and began to pack up their things as quick as they could and headed for the jeep. Neither was sure if going back was going to be a good idea, but they knew they had to for their team. They just hoped they were not too late.

00000000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Unwanted Visitors

**Thank you kelli.n.c for reviewing!**

00000000

Jack left S.P.D. not long after Sky took Bridge in search of their rightful Commander. He was relieved to find him after only a short time searching. Doggie Crueger was at the park staring at the lake. He seemed like he was in deep thought, so Jack decided to sit down next to him. Crueger did not acknowledge him.

"We need you back, sir."

Crueger remained still, and said nothing for a while. "Unfortunately that is out of my hands, Cadet."

"With all due respect sir, it needs to be put back in your hands. Birdie has no idea what he's doing, and all he is doing is causing trouble."

"You should not talk about your superiors in that way."

Jack sighed. "He hurt Bridge, sir."

That got his attention. Crueger turned to Jack.

Jack met his eyes. "Birdie took interest in our powers, but Bridge's most of all. He made him interrogate criminals by reading their minds. So much so, it pushed him over the edge and landed him in the infirmary. Birdie thinks Bridge is crazy now and wants him sent away. Sky had to take him to get away from everything. They can't come back until Birdie is gone. We need you."

Crueger looked to the ground. "I wish there was something I could do, but I have no authority now."

Jack shook his head in frustration and jumped up. "I thought you were better than that. Screw protocol. When another ranger is in trouble you help them. The rules don't matter. I know you hate being away, so you need to take your position back. That bird has no right in decided what your team does. If you get tired of staring at the water all day, then march into S.P.D. and take it. If not for yourself, then for Bridge." Jack left before Crueger could say anything. He just hoped it got the point across.

00000000

Birdie stormed into the Command Center where Syd and Z were. They knew it was coming, but they pretended to be doing something very important on the computer.

"Cadets! Where have the others gone off to?"

Z looked up from what she was doing. "What? Sorry, not sure who you mean."

Birdie let out a frustrated grunt. "Cadets Tate, Landers, and Carson are all missing in action. As well as a vehicle that is the property of this academy."

Syd answered this time. "They're gone? I didn't even notice, sir."

"What kind of team does not know where their teammates are? Carson is a danger to society, he must be found at once!"

"We'll get right on that, sir." Z saluted, and she and Syd left the room.

Kat entered and Birdie jumped at her as well. "Ms. Manx! Where are the other B Squad Cadets?"

Kat looked him in the eye. "Trying to fix the problems you caused."

"I want their morphers tracked this instant!"

Kat looked went over to the computer and typed for a minute before looked up at him. "It seems they've dismantled the GPS in their morphers."

"Then fix it, and find them."

"Sorry sir, I can't without having their morphers here."

Before Birdie could respond she left the room again. Birdie could tell his academy was falling apart at the seams, and he was not ready for that to happen.

00000000

Sky and Bridge were on their way back to S.P.D. On the way there, Bridge had been out of it, so he had no idea how far away they were. Turned out it was about five hours out of the city. Bridge rubbed his head a little stirring Sky's attention.

"You're not ready to go back."

Bridge glanced at his friend. "Doesn't matter."

Sky worried about what they were getting into. "Just promise me you won't try to get in this guy's head again."

Bridge said nothing because he knew he could not promise that. He was almost certain he would have to face the criminal that pushed him over the edge. Before he had no idea what to expect, but now he had already seen into the monster's head, and he knew more now. Bridge just hoped it was enough to get him through what they were up against.

0000000000

Back at S.P.D, Birdie was trying to figure out what to do about his team. He was deciding on future candidates to replace the B Squad Rangers. C Squad was coming along, but nowhere near where they needed to be to go up against Gruumm. Even the B Squad did not have the qualifications in Birdie's eyes. He knew B Squad was only filling in for A Squad in their absence. He was deep in thought when a security officer approached him.

"Excuse me, Sir."

Birdie turned to him. "Yes, what is it?"

"Inmate 90-3 has requested to speak with you."

"And what is the nature of this request?"

"He didn't say Sir, only that he was ready to talk, but would only talk to you."

"Hmm…thank you officer."

The guard saluted and left the room. Birdie hoped this was good news. The inmate in question was the one working with Gruumm. The one that was too strong for the Green Ranger. Birdie hoped his time carded had finally loosened him up a little. He did not need Carson after all. Birdie made his way down to the interrogation room. Maybe he did not need any of the rangers. When he got there he sat across from the criminal who looked calm and collected. Birdie would almost say he was smiling.

"Haven't seen the green one since he looked in my head. Too much for him?"

Birdie scowled. "If you brought me down here to chit chat, then you are wasting my time." Birdie got up to leave.

"Now, now Fowler, I was simply asking a question. Didn't realize you were so touchy."

"Why are we here inmate?"

The alien leaned in. "I just wanted to tell you thanks for letting everything go according to plan, with the bonus of breaking up your little team."

"What are you talking about? How is solitary confinement part of your plan?"

The alien laughed. "I wasn't the only thing brought into this building. Your officers should really search better."

Birdie was catching on. "What did you bring into this base?"

"I call them multiseed. Truly amazing creatures. One can multiply into ten. Highly poisonous plant based aliens. My pride and joy. Now hidden all over your base."

"Where are they?"

The monster only laughed.

Birdie got up and slammed his hands on the table. "Where are they?"

He stayed quiet.

Birdie stormed out of the interrogation room. "Put the base on lockdown. We are on high alert!"

Security ran into action as he walked out of the room.

"And lock that inmate up!" Birdie rushed into the Control Room. He got on the computer looking for a breach in their security. Kat, Z, and Syd all rushed in the room.

"Sir, what's going on?" Kat could tell something was off with the bird.

"There's been a security breach with inmate 90-3. He's planted some sort of poisonous seed creature in the facility and apparently they've spread. I don't see anything!"

Syd and Z looked at each other and then back at Birdie. Z was first to speak. "We'll find them Sir, and take them out."

Birdie nodded still searching the computer. "See that you do. We cannot have an outbreak like this on our hands."

The two girls ran out of the Command Center while Kat approached Birdie.

"Sir, do you know any details on these seeds?"

"No, but I do know what type of alien brought them in. His planet is plant based." He pulled up a file on the computer. "Here, read for yourself. He's a plant-like creature that can use poisonous spores as a weapon. He didn't use them when the rangers captured him. I should have seen this coming. I should have known it was a trap."

Kat continued reading the file. "Well it's too late for that now. We have to find these things before it's too late for everyone. If they get into the air system and release their spores, it could kill us all."

000000000

When Bridge and Sky returned to S.P.D. they could tell something was wrong. There were no cadets outside of the building and the hanger door was locked. They both jumped out of the jeep and ran up to the front doors.

"The base is on lockdown." Sky looked at Bridge.

"Whatever that monster is doing, he's doing it now."

Sky pulled out his morpher and radioed to the others. "Hey, what's going on in there?"

Z answered. "Sky! The monster released some type of seeds in the building that can release toxic spores. Syd and I are trying to find them before it's too late."

Sky looked at Bridge who looked at the building in worry.

As they were trying to figure out a way to get inside, Jack came running up.

"What are you two doing back?"

Sky continued looking for a way in. "Haven't you been listening to you radio? That monster we caught released some type of seeds in the building and now they are on lockdown."

Jack looked shocked. "I went to go find Crueger, I turned my comm off."

Bridge came over. "We have to get inside…or maybe we don't have to get inside."

"What are you talking about?" Sky looked at him.

Bridge was in thought for a moment before taking a few steps back taking off his gloves.

"Whoa, whoa, Bridge should you be doing that?" Jack took a step towards him.

"Probably not, but if I can get an idea of where they should be looking, then I will be helping a lot more than if I just stay out here waiting."

Jack and Sky looked at each other, but knew that he was right. Bridge took a few deep breaths before touching his hands to his temples. He blocked out all the thoughts trying to rush in, and focused only on the monster and the seeds he had planted inside.

Sky and Jack watched as Bridge did his thing. They both worried about him pushing himself too much considering his was out of commission not twenty-four hours before. After watching Bridge for a few minutes, they realized their worries were justified. Bridge began to shake a little, which caught the boys' attention. Before they could get by his side his nose started to bleed.

"Bridge, hey you need to come back now." Sky put his hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

Bridge pulled his hands from his temple, but was breathing heavy. He could not focus on the two rangers in front of him, and before they could talk to him, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Bridge fell backwards from where he was sitting, but Jack caught him. His entire body began to seize up.

"What do we do?" Jack looked at Sky for answers.

Sky watched in horror as his best friend convulsed. "I don't know; just keep him on his side." He grabbed Bridge's gloves and put them back on the Green Ranger's hands.

Bridge began to calm down and seemed to be conscious. Each breath was shaky, but steadied out.

Jack waited for Bridge to catch his breath. "You okay?"

Bridge shook his head.

Sky hoped he at least got something out of it. "Did you see anything?"

Bridge nodded this time. "I think I know where some of the seeds are, but right now we need to worry about something else."

Jack helped Bridge up. "What?"

Bridge motioned across the street. "Them."

Jack and Sky looked up, but saw nothing. "Who?"

"I'd go ahead and morph."

The two looked at Bridge, but before they could ask him why, they looked up to see an army of Krybots and monsters headed their way. Bridge gave them a look.

"Told you." He pulled out his morpher. "Ready?"

Jack and Sky got into position. "Ready!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

0000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Help

As soon as Bridge morphed, he got a much needed burst of energy. He knew it would be short lived once the fighting started, but Jack and Sky would not be able to take out all the Krybots and monsters on their own. Bridge did not argue though when the two other rangers went ahead of him to try and fight the hoard. Jack and Sky fought well, but there were too many Krybots to stop. Soon enough Bridge was getting surrounded. He readied himself, and after the first punch was thrown, Bridge began to fight. After everything he had been through in the last couple of weeks, he could feel how weak he was, and the seizure he had two minutes before was not helping. Trying to focus on fighting was making the voices slip in. The academy was in lock down, everyone was scared, and their emotions were beginning to course through Bridge like a disease.

With all the emotions running through him, Bridge was having a hard time focusing on the fight. The Krybots were getting the best of him, and when a big blue monster grabbed him by the throat, he feared for his life. The monster's hand squeezed hard. Bridge could see the others trying to get to him, but there were too many Krybots surrounding them. The monster laughed and threw Bridge against a wall, causing him to de-morph. He choked and sucked in as much air as he could. Bridge began coughing, and noticed red on the ground. He knew it was not just because of the monster. Loud footsteps were approaching, so Bridge looked up to see the monster coming towards him. He pulled out a large mallet and was ready to strike Bridge down. He was frozen in fear, not able to move. Bridge closed his eyes as the swing came; he heard a loud noise, but the pain never came. Bridge cracked one eye open to see Crueger morphed in front of him; his sword blocking the blow.

"Commander Crueger?"

"It's okay." Crueger continued to fight off the monster and Krybots, while Bridge scooted away until he hit the doors of the base.

Bridge reached for his morpher and radioed in. "Syd? Z? You there?"

"Bridge! What's going on out there?" Syd answered.

"Lots of trouble, but Crueger is here now. Listen to me, I think I know where some of those seeds are."

"What, where?" Z chimed in this time.

"They need to cause as much damage as possible, so they need to be in a heavily ventilated room. I think they may be hiding out in the engine room. Just make sure you stay morphed, those things are dangerous."

"Got it. Thanks Bridge. Are you okay?" There was worry in Z voice.

Bridge avoided the question. "Just go get those things." He turned off the radio and closed his eyes.

000000000

Z looked at Syd. "He didn't sound good."

Syd shook her head. "No he didn't, but right now we have to find these things and destroy them."

Z nodded. "Right, let's go."

The girls morphed before going to the Engine Room to look for the seeds. When they got there, everything looked normal, but the girls knew to trust Bridge and decided to look around better.

"Syd!" Z was staring at something in the corner.

Syd came over and saw what Z was looking at. Yellow vines were climbing up the walls, making their way up to the vent. Little purple buds covered the vines.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this is what we are looking for." Z continued to stare.

"How do we destroy it?" Syd was not sure how to go about the problem at hand.

"If we blast it, the spores may lash out and go into the vent." Z was trying to assess the situation.

"It may do that anyway." Syd was worried what would happen the longer they waited.

Z thought for a moment longer. "Okay, we need to block the air vent, then blast these things into dust. Sound good?"

Syd shrugged. "I don't see a better plan. Let's do it!"

The girls looked around the room for something to cover up the air vents. They found some pieces of metal and braced them against the wall enough to block the plants from getting through. Once all the air vents were blocked, the girls nodded and pointed their blasters at the plants. Just as they expected the spores began to break and let their poison loose. Z and Syd had their helmets on, so they were protected from the poison.

"I don't think this is working!" Syd looked at Z hoping for a solution.

00000000000

Bridge was still trying to recover as Crueger, Jack, and Sky finished off the rest of the monsters and Krybots. As he sat, he felt a sudden jolt run through him. His eyes went wide as he began to understand what was happening.

Sky was the first to come over after the fight was over. "Hey, are you alright?"

Bridge shook his head. "They're connected. That's why he could block me out, that's why I was able to see this. They're connected…"

"What are you talking about?" Sky was lost.

"That alien, the one who is planning all this. Those plants are part of him, he communicates to them telepathically. We can't destroy them unless we can get him to do it. They'll grow and release their poison, until everyone in there is dead." Bridge looked at Sky.

Sky looked back at Jack and Crueger who had just walked up to them. "We need to get inside."

Jack radioed to the Control Room. "Kat! We need to get inside now! Crueger, Sky, and Bridge are out here with me."

Kat heard Jack, but looked up at Birdie. "Sir, knowing what we do now, we need to stop this lock down and evacuate the building."

Birdie seemed distraught. "I cannot let a failed Commander, and two felons come into these facilities."

Kat did not have time for this. "Then punish them for coming back later, but for now we need their help. Unlock this building."

Birdie's eyes faltered for a moment before pushing the button to stop the lockdown. Kat let out a sigh of relief and came over the loud speaker.

"Everyone needs to evacuate the facility at once. I repeat find the nearest exit, and evacuate the building."

Jack was worried when he heard no response, but then they heard the doors open. Cadets began to pour out of building. Bridge hauled himself up.

"Gruumm is sending more Krybots, and monsters. We can't let them get in." Bridge looked at the younger cadets.

Crueger stepped forward. "All right, this is where your training comes in. There is strength in numbers, and now is time to test your strength."

The Cadets all looked happy to see Crueger, and gave him a determined look that told him they would do what they could to make sure nothing was getting inside.

Crueger pulled out his saber ready for an attack. He looked back at the rangers. "Go on!"

The Rangers nodded, and went inside and made their way to the Command Center. Once they got there, Bridge wasted no time in marching up to Birdie.

"Where is he?"

Birdie scowled. "You shouldn't be here, Cadet."

"There's no time for that! Where is the alien that planned all of this?"

"He should be carded." Kat chimed in.

Bridge glanced in her direction. "He isn't. Where is he?"

Birdie sighed and got on the computer to look at the cameras. "He's left the holding cells, heading down the East Corridor. That's the last of the feed before it cuts out."

"East corridor…" Bridge was thinking. "He's heading for the Base Control Booth. Sky, Jack, you should go help Syd and Z; make sure they have those plants under control."

"You aren't taking on that guy alone." Sky was not liking this plan.

"Someone has to get in his head to stop him, and I can't use my powers very well morphed, so I have no protection from the poison."

"You promised me you wouldn't get inside his head again."

Bridge shook his head. "I never made that promise."

"Then I'm going with you." Sky would not leave Bridge alone. "My shield can help you if you overload. There's no telling what could happen if he gets in your head instead."

Bridge did not want Sky to get hurt, but he was right. "Fine, okay, but we have to go now!"

Bridge ran from the room and Sky followed. The others went to where they needed to be to try and stop the attack.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean Bridge you just had a seizure out there, and don't think I didn't see you cough up blood."

Bridge slowed down a little. "We don't have a choice right now. The building being evacuated helps stifle some of the energy."

Once they got into the Base Cockpit, they saw the alien pulling levers and pushing buttons. He was trying to transform the base into the Delta Command Megazord.

"Stop!"

The alien stopped and looked at the two boys who had just entered the room.

"Green Ranger, I thought I scared you away."

Bridge scowled. "No way. It's time I stopped you for good."

The alien laughed. "And how will you do that?"

Bridge said nothing, but dived at the alien.

"A fight then?" The monster laughed, and dodged the first punch.

Sky saw Bridge go for the monster and jumped in right after him. The alien dodged Bridge's first attack, but Sky was able to surprise him with a punch to the face. Bridge kicked the monster from behind, throwing him off guard. When the he turned around to attack Bridge, Sky grabbed him from under the arms and gripped him tight.

"Whatever you are going to do, do it now Bridge!" Sky struggled to the keep the alien in his grasp.

Bridge ripped off his gloves and grabbed the monster by his face. They both stiffened at the touch. The monster tried to fight back, but got lost in his mind with Bridge.

Bridge was trying to push through the wall inside the alien's mind. Images were playing in Bridge's head, but he knew he had to ignore them to break the wall. He could feel himself shaking already, and Bridge worried he would not be able to do this.

" _I feel you falling apart, Ranger."_

Bridge pushed harder, and could tell he was getting to the monster. All he needed to do was find the link the alien used to communicate to the plants he let loose in the base. If Bridge could do that, he could sever the link and save everyone.

" _What will happen when I think really hard about all the terrible things I've done?"_

As soon as the alien said that, terrible images rushed into Bridge's mind. He knew he needed to get this done and over with. Instead of blocking the images out, Bridge decided to use them to find what he was looking for. He pushed through the memories the alien was sending him to find a time he used his plants to hurt others. He saw how the alien had used the plants to poison a lot of people. Bridge saw each one of them die by the spores released from those things. Bridge needed to ignore the horrors the monster caused, and figure out how he did it. The Green Ranger concentrated until he was able to follow the link the alien had with his plants. Bridge gasped when he tapped into the link. He was able to see into part of ever plant in the entire building. Now that he was in, all he had to do was shut them down.

" _No, stop! You have no idea what you are doing!"_

Bridge smiled a little. _"I know exactly what I'm doing."_ All he had to do now was command the plants to wilt away, and they would.

0000000000

Jack met up with Z and Syd. The girls were watching the plants multiply.

"What do we do?" Z looked at the Red Ranger who just appeared next to them.

"We can't do anything until Bridge does whatever it is he's doing." Jack hated waiting.

"He'll do it." Z nodded at Jack.

The all watched the plants while they waited for something to happen. They worried that they would multiply faster than they could handle. Just when the rangers were starting to get worried that the plan had failed, they heard a strange noise coming from the plant creatures. They all watched as the seemed to almost scream in pain. The plants began to wilt and shrink away. Small spores were releasing from the flowers, but nothing like what they released before.

"He did it." Jack looked at the girls.

"Told you." Z smiled under her helmet.

"Z you should go check on Bridge, make sure he's okay. Syd, you and I should go help Crueger. There may be more krybots to fight off outside."

The girls nodded. Z ran down the hallway, while Syd followed Jack outside.

00000000000

Bridge pulled away from the monster and fell to the ground. He was shaking, and his nose was bleeding. The monster growled, eyes flaring at Bridge.

"How dare you destroy my precious creatures!" The monster began to dive for Bridge, but Sky stepped in between them, throwing his shield up.

"I don't think so." Sky pulled out his morpher and held it up for judgement. "You are convicted of the attempted murder of everyone at S.P.D." The morpher said guilty, and Sky was able to card him.

Sky went over to Bridge who was still shaking. He put a hand on him, but Bridge flinched and backed away a little.

"Hey, Bridge it's okay. You did it."

Bridge looked up at him, confused. "Did what? Whose Bridge?"

Sky's eyes widened. He knew this could not be good.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Broken Pieces

**Thank you kelli.n.c for reviewing!**

00000000

Z ran down the hall to the base cockpit, to find Sky sitting in front of Bridge. The Green Ranger's nose was bleeding, and he did not look good. An uneasy feeling rose up, when she saw the look on Sky's face.

"What happened?"

Sky shook his head. "I don't know. I think it was too much for him after everything. He doesn't remember anything."

Z approached with caution and sat down next to Sky. She looked at Bridge. "Hey, you're bleeding."

Bridge shifted a little and then put his still ungloved hand to his nose and wiped away some of the blood.

Sky picked up Bridge's gloves and handed them to him. "You might want to put these on. They help."

Bridge nodded and did as he was told.

Z gave him a sympathetic look. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Bridge thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Bad things. Terrible things. Too many things."

"Okay, okay. It's alright, you're alright." Z smiled, trying to keep him comfortable.

00000000000

Jack and Syd got outside of S.P.D. thinking they were going to have to run straight into battle, but instead they found Crueger helping the cadets settle after taking out a ton of Krybots and other minions sent by Gruumm. Doggie saw the two rangers approach, and hoped that meant good news.

"Rangers, was Cadet Carson able to stop the attack?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir. The plants wilted away. Z went to go check on him and Sky to make sure they were alright."

"Good, you can help me corral all these cadets before we go in to remove those poisonous plants."

Before Jack could say anything, he heard his radio go off. _"Hey, Jack we have a problem."_

Jack picked up his radio. "What's going on, Sky?"

" _It's Bridge. He went in that monster's head and destroyed those plants, but when he came out of it, he says he doesn't remember anything. Not who he is. Nothing. I'm not sure what to do."_

Jack looked at the others. "Get him to the Command Center, Kat may be able to help. We'll meet you there."

Crueger, Syd, and Jack made their way to the Command Center where Birdie and Kat were residing. Kat was already figuring out how to dispose of the plants left behind from the monster. Sky and Z had not arrived yet, so they must have been having a hard time getting him there.

Kat smiled at Doggie. "It's good to see you Commander."

Birdie chimed in before Doggie could answer. "While I appreciate your service in the matter at hand, you have still been relieved of your duty as Commander."

Crueger tried not to growl. "Of course Senior Commander. I suppose that means I am not authorized to be here then." He began to leave the room, but Jack stopped him.

"Sir, you have more of a right to be here than anyone else. You were out there fighting, saving Bridge, doing your duty to S.P.D. while you Sir." You looked at Birdie. "Hid away in here and did nothing."

Birdie stared at the Red Ranger. They all knew he was about to start yelling, but then Sky and Z walked in, leading a confused Bridge behind them. The Green Ranger looked terrified and lost. As soon as he saw Birdie he tried to get away and leave the Command Center.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're okay. It's alright." Sky grabbed him before he could run off.

"He did this." Bridge put his hand to his head and looked at Birdie.

"Hey, it's okay." Z tried to calm him down.

"No, it's not okay." Everyone turned to Birdie who sighed. "He right. I am the cause of all this. Ms. Manx if you will take Cadet Carson to the infirmary, I need to have a word with Crueger."

Kat nodded. "Of course, Sir." She walked up to Bridge. "Hey, I'm going to help you okay?"

Bridge gave a small nod. "You have pretty colors."

The others followed, worried about their friend. Z looked at Jack as they walked down the hallway.

"What do you think he wants with Crueger?"

"To apologize and take it back." Bridge spoke but continued to follow Kat.

0000000000

Birdie waited for the door to close before turning his attention to Doggie. "When I took over this unit, I was appalled at the way things were being run. Those rangers were not used to their full potential, so I pushed them harder than you ever did."

Doggie was growing angry at the words coming out of the Birdie's mouth.

"But after everything that has happened, I realized I was wrong. While I do believe we could be using these abilities the rangers have more often, I do not believe I went about it in the right way. I pushed Cadet Carson over the edge. I threatened him and the other rangers so he would do what I wanted. That is not what a leader should do, and that is not how a Supreme Commander should act. I want to apologize to you Commander, you should know I never wanted any of this to happen."

Doggie's ears perked up a little. "Commander?"

Birdie nodded. "Yes, I think it is time we reinstated you to your duties once again. I must go back to headquarters where I belong. I am good at what I do there, and should keep my beak out of other people's business. This is your base, and your team. You know what you are doing, and I see that now."

Crueger was taken back a little by what the Commander was saying. "I am glad you have come to this conclusion, Sir. I will happily retake my position here."

Birdie nodded. "Very well, the position is yours again, effective immediately."

0000000000

Bridge sat on the exam table, and was not doing well. He was shaking and in pain. The more time that passed, the more the rangers worried.

He was holding his head. "I can't think okay. I know you keep saying I'm Bridge, but I don't remember. There's too much up here. So many names, and memories. I can't think."

"Okay, it's okay. You will be fine Bridge, but right now you need rest." Kat hated seeing the Green Ranger like that. She pulled out a syringe to sedate him. "Just relax."

Bridge was hesitant as she got closer, but he did not fight Kat as she plunged the needle into his arm. It took almost no time for his eyes to begin to droop. He leaned back, and was almost asleep.

"You have to freeze them…" His eyes shut before he could say anything else.

The Rangers all looked at each other.

Jack spoke. "What does he mean?"

Syd shrugged. "I think he's just so confused right now."

They all left the room so Bridge could get some rest. They knew them being in there would only make his mind worse off.

Z looked at Kat. "Will he remember who he is when he wakes up?"

The look on Kat's face told her the answer. "He needs sleep, but that's not why he can't remember. Being in that alien's head jolted his mind. I think it will take time."

"What if he doesn't ever remember who he is?" Syd was worried.

"We can't let that happen. No matter how long it takes, we have to get him to remember." Sky was not going to take this lightly. He knew they had to do whatever it took to help Bridge.

The Rangers got to work cleaning up all the messes left from the debacle they had just gone through. Crueger sent a cleanup crew to begin getting rid of all the plant creatures left by the alien, while Kat made sure the alien was locked deep away where he could never get out.

While everyone was trying to recover from the heavy attack Gruumm had sent them, Sky was sitting in Bridge's room waiting for him to wake up. After a few hours Sky noticed Bridge beginning to stir. He sat up in his chair and waited for the Green Ranger to get used to his surroundings. Bridge sat up a little and looked at Sky.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sky waited a moment for Bridge to say something, but the look on his face told him everything he needed to know. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Bridge shook his head. Even though he just woke up, the boy looked exhausted. "I remember you from before, but yeah I still have no idea who you are, or me, or what all these thoughts are to."

Sky got up and stood next to the bed. "I'm going to try and help with that."

Bridge looked hopeful. "How?"

"You aren't the only one with abilities. I can make shields. They've helped you in the past when everything became too much, so maybe they can help now."

Bridge nodded and let Sky proceed with what he was doing.

"Just concentrate on me, okay?" Sky made a shield around him and Bridge.

Bridge shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Sky had no idea if it was working; Bridge stayed still for a few minutes. He noticed the Green Ranger furrow his eyebrows, but he was not sure if that was a good sign or not. Finally Sky decided to just ask.

"Anything?"

Bridge opened his eyes and shrugged. "I think I got more of your memories than anything. Your dad was a Power Ranger?"

Sky dropped his shield and nodded. "Yeah, the Red Ranger."

"I saw that, but I probably knew that before didn't I?"

"Yeah."

Bridge growled a little in frustration. "It's like I can see everyone's memories and thoughts, but I can't figure out my own. I'm sure mine are floating in the mix, but there's too much. I saw me, I think me, in your head, but it didn't jog anything. The things in my head aren't all good either. There's terrible things in there, that I hope don't belong to me, but I have no idea what kind of person I am."

"Hey, you are a great person, one of the best I know. I bet some of those thoughts are from the monster you helped take down. Not to mention how many other bad guys we've had to deal with. You have to ignore the bad, and understand that you had nothing to do with any of it, okay?" Sky gave him a small smile.

Bridge returned it. "Okay."

"You still seem pretty tired. I think you should get some more rest." With that, Sky left the room.

He went to the Rec-Room where the other rangers were. They all looked at him in hopes of good news.

"Anything?" Syd stared at Sky with big eyes.

Sky shook his head. "No, nothing. It's like he's got every memory of everyone in his head, but he can't seem to get it straight."

"We'll figure something out." Jack smiled a little knowing none of them would give up.

"I am hoping I may be able to assist with that."

Everyone turned to see Commander Birdie standing in the doorway with a file in his hand.

"I thought you left, Sir." Z looked at him with confusion.

"I am, but before I go I wanted to give this back." He handed her the file. "I saw it was still on my desk."

Z opened the file and looked at it. "This is Bridge's records."

"I thought it may jog something if he were to read it, seeing it first hand, knowing it belongs to him may help."

Z looked at the others before looked back at him. "Thank you."

Birdie nodded and began to leave, but before he could get out the door he began to cough.

"Are you okay?" Jack took a step towards him.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Birdie was crouched over, but held out a hand to express he was alright. He stood up to leave again, but the coughing started back up, and Birdie collapsed to the ground.

"Sir!" Jack caught him as he fell.

The others ran up to the collapsed bird. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Get Kat!" Jack yelled, he knew this could not be good.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks!**


	8. Glued Back

**Thank you kelli.n.c, feathered moon wings, and Adrianna Agray for reviewing!**

 **Last chapter!**

00000000

"He's showing signs of being poisoned." Kat looked at the others who were all now in the Med Bay standing around Birdie's bed.

"But Bridge destroyed those things. I thought they didn't release enough of the poison to affect anyone." Z could not wrap her head around what was happening.

Kat was not sure either. "Maybe there is still some active, or maybe they didn't wilt all the way."

Syd's eyes widened. "Commander Crueger sent a team to clean them up. We all thought it was safe."

The others paused for a moment before running out of the room and morphing. They had to get to the cadets that were cleaning up the plants in the Engine Room. When they got there they found all the cadets passed out.

"Oh no, we have to get them to the infirmary now!" Jack began hauling up a cadet.

Once they got all the cadets in the infirmary Kat stood trying to figure out what to do.

"I thought those things were fine now." Z looked at the others.

"We all did, but I guess there was still poison. We may have to evacuate again." Sky shook his head.

Syd was in thought. "Bridge before, he said we have to freeze them. I think he was talking about the plants. Maybe that's the only way to really get rid of them."

"He was in that guy's head." Sky agreed.

"But what about everyone that's been poisoned, how do we help them?" Jack knew that had to find a way to save everyone.

"If Bridge was in his head, he may know how to cure the poison." Z had a feeling Bridge had the answer.

"Okay, but he still can't remember anything. I don't know how he will be able to figure that out." Sky knew even if Bridge did know, he would not be able to pull that memory out.

Z thought for a moment. "Let me try." She left the room, hoping she would come back with answers.

After Z had found the file Birdie had given them, she went to Bridge's room. He was sitting on the hospital bed, holding his head in his hands. He did not notice Z there until she spoke.

"Hey, Bridge, everything okay?"

Bridge perked up when he heard her talk. She knew he had no idea who she was, but he replied anyway.

"Something's happening isn't it?"

Z gave a small nod and a smile. "Yeah, people are getting sick, but I think you may be able to help them."

"How could I help, I don't know even know who I am." Bridge shook his head.

Sitting down on the bed, Z held out the file. "This will tell you who you are, maybe it can help."

Bridge stared at the file. "That's thick."

Z laughed a little. "I think you've been through a lot." She handed him the file. "Look, Bridge. You forgot who you were because you got into a bad guy's head, and now he left something behind that is still hurting everyone. I think if you concentrate hard enough, you may be able to see how to stop it."

Bridge took the file. "I can try." He opened the file and looked at the first page. There was a picture of who he guessed was himself, and the name "Bridge Carson" next to it.

Z pointed at the picture. "That's you. You're Bridge."

He stared at the picture for a while. "I'm Bridge."

The Yellow Ranger nodded. "And you Bridge, took out a monster and saved everyone, but it left plants behind that are still poisoning everyone. You told us we need to freeze them, but we need to know if there is a cure."

Bridge gave a small gulp and shut his eyes. He knew he needed to help. Images went across his mind again, like they had been since this whole thing began. He knew he needed to sort through them and find the monster Z was talking about. His head began to pound when the right alien came across his mind. Images flooded in of criminals, and all the terrible things they did. All leading back to that particular criminal. He remembered something; getting in his head and severing a link between him and the plants. To do that he had to let the monster in, he had to think like he thought.

Z watched as Bridge struggled to access that memory from his mind. She was beginning to worry when the Green Ranger gasped and opened his eyes.

"After you freeze them, the leaves, not the spores can be turned into a remedy. Kat can make the leaves into medicine." Beads of sweat dripped down Bridge's face.

Z smiled and got up to go tell the others, but stopped in the doorway. "You said Kat. You remembered her."

Bridge did not even realize he said that. "I did? I did."

He was not exactly sure he had remembered, but he was happy to hear he may have memories coming to the surface. Z left the room and Bridge began to look through his file. He hoped reading through it would get enough pieces of his memory back to make him feel like a person again.

Z ran to Kat to tell her what Bridge had said. She then got with the others to go take care of the plants for what she hoped was the last time. They morphed and headed to where the cadets had passed out after starting to dispose of the plants.

"Come on, let's do this!" Z used an ice blaster that Kat had made to spray the plants down.

The Rangers watched as the plants began to freeze up. A loud screeching sounded as the ice covered the evil creatures. Once they were all frozen, Syd came over and began to collect all the leaves. She hoped Bridge was right about this, and Kat would be able to come up with a cure. They took the leaves to her and she got to work straight away. A couple of hours later she came back into Commander Birdie's room with a vile of green liquid.

Jack looked at the vile in her hand. "Is that it?"

Kat did not look convinced. "I'm not sure. I did my best, but there is no telling if I got the right combination of ingredients until we try it." She grabbed a needle off of the table and pulled some of the liquid out of the vile. "If I'm wrong, then it won't hurt him, but I hope this works." She injected the liquid into his IV.

All the rangers looked at her with anticipation.

She returned the look. "Now we wait and see if it takes effect."

Kat, Commander Crueger, and the Rangers all waited to see if Birdie's condition improved at all. After several more hours of anticipation, they heard the large Bird begin to groan in his sleep. They all crowded around his bed again.

"Sir?" Kat put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened? " He opened his eyes and looked at the faces around his bed. "And why are you all surrounding me?"

The rangers smiled and sighed with relief.

Commander Crueger spoke. "Those plants released more of their spores than we thought. You must have been close enough for the poison to enter your system. Bridge was able to tell us how to find the cure."

Kat perked up. "Which means I need to make more for the others. It's good to see you awake again Commander." She left the room to make up more curative.

"Cadet Carson knew how to find the cure you say?" Birdie was trying to ask how he was doing.

"I guess I did."

Everyone turned to see Bridge standing in the doorway.

"Bridge! Are you alright?" Syd came up to him.

Bridge nodded. "I could feel everyone's impatience and then excitement, I guess I know why." He walked up to Commander Birdie.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Cadet." Birdie tipped his nose at him a little.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me my file. It's helped a lot. There is still a lot going on in my head, but reading about myself helped sort some of it out. I know that some of these memories are mine now."

Birdie shook his head. "Do not thank me, Carson. If it weren't for me, you would not need to remember who are in the first place."

"No, but I understand why you did it. My powers can be used to help in a lot of ways, but they are still sensitive and cannot be pushed."

"I understand that now Cadet, thank you."

Bridge smiled a little and gave him a small nod.

Sky patted Bridge on the shoulder. "Come on, you should get back to bed."

Sky led Bridge out of the room. They were all relieved that he was getting his memory back.

Once Sky entered Bridge's hospital room he made sure Bridge got back into the bed, and then sat down on the chair beside him. Bridge was tired of lying around, so he crossed his legs and sat upright. He grabbed the file he had left on the bedside table and held it in his lap.

"There's a lot of information in here."

Sky looked at the thickness of the file and wondered what his own looked like. "Well you said so yourself, your powers can be sensitive."

Bridge shrugged. "It seems like they keep evolving, well, they are evolving. I think I know that."

"Did you remember something?" Sky wondered why Bridge would say that.

"When I was looking into all those minds, it's all still swimming around, but I was able to see more than energy. I pulled out places and premonitions that came from almost nothing. I didn't think I was capable of that."

"Birdie must have seen that potential when he was reading that." He nodded at the file in Bridge's lap.

"Guess so…" Bridge paused for a moment before looking at the Blue Ranger. "I have a weird request if you don't mind."

Sky gave him a strange look. "What is it?"

"Well, this file really helped a lot for me to remember…do you think you could maybe tell me about, me?"

A small smile crossed Sky's face. "Yeah, I think I can help with that. Why don't I start on the day I first met you."

Bridge returned the smile and sat attentive while Sky told him stories of their past; each memory brining a little more to the surface, pushing other thoughts away. After they were done, Sky decided to have everyone tell Bridge stories they had about him. Hearing all the different tales helped Bridge a lot, and soon he was ready to return to active duty.

00000000

For the first time in a while all the Rangers stood before Commander Crueger in the Command Center.

"B Squad Cadets, it is good to see you all in front of me again. I realize the last few weeks have been troubling, and while Gruumm has not attacked since his infiltration, that does not mean he is not planning another attack soon. We must continue to train harder, and prepare for the upcoming battles ahead. Now that his plant has been taken care of, we can go back to business as usual." Doggie looked at Kat before finishing. "I also would like to thank all of you for your support in my dismissal. Your determination to keep me as Commander was heartfelt and true, so…thank you." He coughed a little. "Dismissed."

The Rangers saluted and scattered about their business, save for Bridge who stayed behind to speak to Crueger.

"Umm, Sir?"

"Yes Cadet Carson?"

"I just wanted to…well I wanted to offer my services if needed."

Crueger gave him a look. "And what services would that be?"

"What Birdie made me do was terrible, and I almost lost myself getting into all those heads, but it did help, Sir. I just wanted to say that if you needed someone, me, to do that again, I could."

"Bridge, I would never ask you to do that again."

Bridge nodded. "I know Sir, and I wouldn't do it like that again either, but if it's on my terms. My rules, then I think I could help again. At least a little."

Doggie nodded. "Thank you Cadet. I appreciate the offer, and will consider it when needed." He put a hand on Bridge's shoulder. "Just because Birdie pushed you into powers you did not know you possessed, does not mean you have to push those powers now. They will come out when they are ready Bridge, and when it comes time we will use them properly. Until then, continue to practice control, so when we do call upon you, you won't be pushed into it."

"Thank you, Sir." Bridge was happy to know that Crueger would never try to push him over the edge, and he knew that one day he may be able to help fight evil even more than he was now.

00000000

 **AN: The End! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
